


Princess Daisy's Pants Pooping

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Series: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans [3]
Category: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Fandom
Genre: Butts, Farting, Jeans, Messy, Pants, Pants Pooping, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Freeform, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Daisy's pants pooping habits drive her to get more chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Daisy's Pants Pooping

Princess Daisy pooped her pants nearly as much as she farted in them, with the tomboy princess embracing her dung smeared all over her gassy big butt in jeans as she felt it enhanced her bassy gas passing. She had an entire abandoned wooden house in the woods dedicated to her, and she was going to make the most by producing as much pants pooping poot as possible.

**"Peeyew! I think I have too much poop in my pants!"** Daisy stated through farting, eating a bunch of chocolate bars as she learned to make her bassy, pants pooping tuba farts break wind like words, bending over as she was taking her fourth jeans dumping that morning, making a nice stinky pile of crapped tight pants in the corner. **"Better get more chocolate so I can feel more brown!"**

Daisy paused as she caused her constant flatulence to stop, her stomach rumbling as she exploded a wet bubbly fart that caused her crappy jeans to pop, with Daisy grabbing a smelly pair of new yellow jeans from the poop pile that emerged out of her fat ass, wearing it on as she began farting thunderous tuba toots again, heading out of the house as she gave the trees and flowers much needed methane, with poop filling up her pants once more as her treasured poop stain quickly made its reappearance on her never ending flatulent rear.


End file.
